Much Ado About Nothing MENTALISED
by Mentalgal
Summary: So This is my mentalised version of one of the scenes from much ado about nothing... i had to learn my script okay! xD


So Im doing Much Ado About Nothing by shakespeare for school, and I decided that in order to fully understand it, id make it mentalist.

**This is set sometime after Jane and Lisbon have said they love eachother – sorry if the shakespearean is confusing. **

Jane turned away from where the others had left, the silence which he thought his ears would finally meet, interrupted by quiet sobbing. He looked round, to see Lisbon, sitting on the stairs of the other doorway, her head in her hands.

"Lisbon… have you wept, all this while?"

Lisbon looked up from her hands, revealing her running mascara.

"Yea, and I shall weep a while longer."

Jane looked around the now empty room, and seeing no one, looked back at Lisbon, who still had her eyes on him, and gave her a small smile. He slowly sat down beside her.

From the inside of his pocket, he pulled a handkerchief, and held it out to her.

"I will not desire that."

As she took the handkerchief, Jane was rewarded by a small smile. She began to dab her cheeks.

"You have no reason…" her voice was croaky and she blinked out any tears that were aiming to fall, she scrunched the handkerchief into her one hand and looked over to him, "I do it freely."

Jane knew she was crying because of all that had been stirred up about her cousin, so he stood, and looked down upon her, then said, "Surely, I do believe your fair cousin is wronged.

At this, Lisbon looked at him, then at the sky, and called, "Ah! How much might the man deserve of me that would right her!"

Jane took this as his chance.

"Is there any way to show such friendship?"

Lisbon looked straight ahead, "Yea but, no such friend." She looked back at him.

Jane turned and walked a few steps away from her, contemplating what she was trying to say.

"May a man do it?"

Lisbon faced the question with a professional answer, as to avoid seeming vulnerable.

"It is a man's office but… not yours." She almost laughed at the thought of Jane attempting to cheer her up.

"I do love nothing in the world so well as you.." Jane came closer, not sure whether to sit back with her or wait for her to stand, "Is not that strange?" he decided on the latter.

"As strange as the thing I know not.." she looked down confused, "It were as possible for me to say.. I loved nothing so well as you… but believe me not."

Jane could see that lisbon did not trust herself to speak the truth, however she continued.

"And yet, I lie not… I confess nothing.. Nor I deny nothing.."

Lisbon had only confused herself more now, and then could only say what she knew to be true.

"I am sorry for my cousin."

Jane couldn't see how Lisbon could not see the plain truth before her eyes. He loved her. She loved him, he was there, to help and she wasn't letting him in.

"By my sword, Lisbon, thou lovest me."

Was he really swearing by his sword? Couldn't he just not mention it? She wasn't ashamed of loving him… but she didn't want to admit it.

"Do not swear, and EAT IT."

Jane knew Lisbon loved him, she'd told him, he just needed to prove he was better than her by portraying his love more shamelessly.

"I will swear by it that _you_ love _me_, and I will make him eat it that says _I_ do not love _you_."

The joker in his expression left as soon as he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Will you not eat your word?"

This was the moment – Jane had to assure her completely of his love, and she would finally see her place with him.

"With no sauce that can be devised to it," he saw her eyes fill with trust, so continued, "I protest I love thee."

Lisbon was no longer crying for her cousin, and shook her head.

"Why then god forgive me." She was not going to let him win.

Jane knew her games, but his cheering-upiness was working so he played along.

"What offence, sweet Lisbon?"

she raised her eyebrows and her head so that somehow from the floor she was higher than him. He mirrored her expression.

"You have stayed me in a happy hour – I was about to protest I loved you."

She then turned her head to the side but kept her eyes on his, her sitting position now not one of weakness but of comfort. Jane didn't believe Lisbon would dare actually swear to it. Would she – Could she admit it freely? So he challenged her.

"And do it with all thy heart?" He questioned with a disbelieving tone.

Lisbon hated him for making her say it. She knew he knew how she felt, and that he was only challenging her as a tease, so she persisted in her stubborn response.

"I love you with.. so much of my heart that none is left to protest."

Jane couldn't deny it, he was impressed. His wit must have worn off on her.

Jane's face then lit up with an idea of how he could truly show his love.

"Come," he said, "Bid me do anything for thee."

Suddenly as Lisbon's lips moved the joke was over. If there had been music playing it would have stopped as she said the two words.

"Kill Rigsby."

Jane's expression was one of sheer shock. She had caught him off guard. After protesting his love to hear so intensely… how could he deny this? But Rigsby was a friend. A close one. He couldn't.

"Ha." He said, and Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Not for the wide world." She knew it.

"You kill _me_ to deny it." She said as she stood, throwing his handkerchief to the ground, "farewell."

Lisbon made a move to leave – Jane was obviously not in love with her, but Jane Grabbed her arm firmly with a strength she'd never seen.

"Tarry, Sweet Lisbon."

Lisbon's expression was one of anger, confusion and annoyance as she refused to face him as he held her in place.

"I am gone," She creased her brow, "Yet I am here, there is no love in you."

Jane was hurt by this and as his eyes widened, his grip loosened.

"Nay, I pray you. Let. Me. GO!" She shook her arm loose from his hand.

Jane took her hand.

"Lisbon…"

"In faith I _will _go." She pulled away and headed for the stairs.

Jane knew Lisbon felt lied to… betrayed, and he knew she assumed his love was not there.

"We'll be friends first!" He said.

Friends first? Lisbon stopped, took her foot off the first step and spun to face him. She was angry. As if they hadn't already been friends first?

"You dare easier be friends with me than fight with mine enemy."

Jane tilted his head and exhaled.

"Is Rigsby thine _enemy?_"

**And then I figured I'd stop. Lisbon raves for a bit about Grace, her "cousin" XD So if you ever study Much Ado, MENTALISE IT! xD**


End file.
